we_are_daisyfandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Party: Gallery
This is the Gallery for Mario Party. Mario Party 3 See Mario Party 3. MP3art2.png|Daisy in Parasol Plummet MP3Art.png|Daisy in Hey, Batter, Batter! MP3group2.png|Group image MP3group1.jpg|Group image used for the boxart aFRtWi1RdHFRV1Ex_o_mario-party-3---princess-daisy-funny-scene.jpg hdefault.jpg maresdefault.jpg Mario Party 3_Jul19 0_28_06.jpg Mario Party 3_Feb1 3_38_18.jpg hqdefault (1).jpg MP3Daisywinner.png MP3daisy.png Curtain_Call.jpg Mario-Party-3-N64-Hudson-Xtreme-Retro-6.png Mario Party 3_Jan16 6_51_18.jpg tumblr_inline_noo8v4rfyV1ru3vzi_500.png tumblr_inline_noo8vhrbu31ru3vzi_500.png $ 57 mp3.JPG|The Mario Party 3 strategy guide JP.JPG|The Japanese Mario Party 3 strategy guide Daisy mp3.JPG|Daisy on one of the pages in the Japanese Mario Party 3 strategy guide Mario Party 4 See Mario Party 4. BetaCover MP4.jpg|Beta boxart MP4box.JPG|Final boxart MP4artwork.jpg|Artwork MP4img.png|Butterfly Blitz minigame artwork MP4title.png|Title screen MP4icon.png|Icon MP4opening.png|Opening video MP4.png MP4 Daisy.jpg mparty4-3.png|Gameplay images MP4.jpg mparty4-8.png DaisysBed princess daisy Mario party 4 gamecube.png MP4ending.png|Daisy ending MP4ending2.png MP4ending3.png 88px-MPArt2.jpg Daisy's vehicle.png|The vehicle used by Daisy in the 4-players minigame Mario Speedwagons DaisyPresentRoom4.png|Daisy's present room Mario-Party-4-Nintendo-Gamecube-Strategy-Guide-Players.jpg|The Mario Party 4 strategy guide Mario Party 5 See Mario Party 5. MP5 Daisy.png|Artwork maxresdefault (1).jpg 250px-90987-mario-party-5-gamecube-screenshot-choose-your-characters-s.png hqfault.jpg default.jpg Mario Party 5 Daisy.jpg Nintendo-GameCube-Official-Prima-Strategy-Game-Guide-Mario-_57.jpg|The back of the Mario Party 5 strategy guide (Daisy is not on the front cover) Mario Party 6 See Mario Party 6. MP6 Daisy2.png|Artwork 120px-Daisy Go Mario Party 6.png 84px-Daisy_Mario_Party_6.png 120px-DaisyPinkBooMP6.png 120px-Daisy_Miracle_Blooper_6.png 120px-Daisy_Miracle_OddCard_6.png 120px-Daisy_Miracle_AmpAttack_6.png 120px-Daisy2_Miracle_AmpAttack_6.png 120px-Daisy_Miracle_YoshiRevenge_6.png 120px-Daisy2_Miracle_YoshiRevenge_6.png 120px-Daisy_Miracle_Deep_6.png 120px-Daisy2_Miracle_Deep_6.png Daisy_MP6.jpg MP6_Daisy.jpg MP6_Daisy_2.jpg MP6.jpg Mario_Party_6_Daisy.jpg CbC4bggW8AAn6kb.jpg 5100EYVCHVL large.jpeg|The Japanese Mario Party 6 strategy guide Mario Party 7 See Mario Party 7. Peach and Daisy MP7.png|Artwork 198608-mario-party-7-gamecube-screenshot-daisy-found-a-bonus-game.png Dice_Block_(Mario_Party_7).png fault.jpg MP7.jpg $ 57 mp7.JPG|The Japanese Mario Party 7 strategy guide Mario Party 8 See Mario Party 8. Princess Daisy (Mario Party 8).png|Artwork Maxresdefault (2).jpg Maxresdefault (3).jpg Maxresdefault (4).jpg Maxresdefault (5).jpg MP8 Daisy.jpg Mario Party 8.jpg MarioParty8DemoTitle.png|Daisy in a demo for Mario Party 8 DaisyMP8.png|Daisy turn DaisywinsMP8.png|Winning icon DaisyloseMP8.png|Losing icon BitsizeDaisyMP8.png|8-bit model Mario Party 9 See Mario Party 9. Peach & Daisy MPA Artwork.png|Artwork Daisy Wins-MP9.png|Daisy's artwork when winning a board MP9.jpg Hqdefault (4).jpg Hqdefault (2).jpg Wii_MarioParty_7_scrn07_E3.jpg MarioParty9.jpg mario_luigi_peach_and_daisy_by_dominiquepucca-d5n821v.png Mp9febtrailer3.png Wii_MarioParty_8_scrn08_E3.jpg 120px-Daisy-BoardTurn-MP9.png|Daisy when it is her turn in Mario Party 9 Daisy-CSS-Center-MP9.png MP9 Select Daisy.png MP9 Daisy Icon.png Daisy Idle MP9.png Daisy_screenshot_MP_9.png Daisy1-SpikeStrike-MP9.png Daisy2-SpikeStrike-MP9.png Daisy MenuMP9.png MP9_Wallpaper3.jpg|Daisy in group-artwork _20161028_123512.JPG|Daisy zoomed-in Mario-Party-9-Nintendo-Wii-Prima-Official-Strategy.jpg|The Mario Party 9 strategy guide Mario Party 10 See Mario Party 10. Artwork Daisy MP10.png|Artwork maxresdefault (7).jpg maxresdefault (6).jpg WiiU_screenshot_TV_0162E.jpg|Daisy on the character select screen Cliffside Crisis.jpg|Daisy in Cliffside Crisis MP10.jpg|Daisy in Snake Bloke Party MP10 Daisy.jpg|Daisy in Ice Slide, You Slide Platform Push.jpg|Daisy in Platform Push Mario Party 10 Daisy.jpg|Daisy in Rapid River Race Bouncy Brawl.jpg|Daisy in Bouncy Brawl MP10 Daisy 1st.jpg Daisy MP10.jpg Mario Party Daisy.jpg WVW69jT_qhofBcI6cb.jpg WVW69i5L1CkCr62HBH.jpg WVW69iyQlzsRIFiPi3.jpg MlWA773s3Cg0mU-g7-.jpg zlCfzTbZNRwcNfjn8j.jpg WVW69iyT3I0wS0jPi4.jpg WVW69i7e_Rcq25QUVh.jpg zlCfzTbY-S8MANglnb.jpg screenshot.jpg WVW69i81yZIMZutLZZ.jpg WVW69i8IgqMZdaeo4d.jpg PrincessDonuts.jpg WVW69jCxPAEn-RBtlJ.jpg WVW69jCxZVoJjjL7HY.jpg WVW69jDXLXc6mTxBkL.jpg Capture Daisy 8.PNG GamerCat.jpg Daisy_(mugshot)_-_Mario_Party_10.png|Mugshot Daisy_(ride_icon)_-_Mario_Party_10.png|Ride icon Mario Party-e See Mario Party-e. Tumblr ol6pozb69x1rrftcdo1 500.gif|Daisy's Rodeo! Minigame 180px-Daisycard.PNG|Daisy's Rodeo! card 263592-mario-party-e-game-boy-advance-screenshot-daisy-s-rodeo.png Mario Party DS See Mario Party DS. 300px-DaisyMP6.png|Artwork 415682-mario-party-ds-nintendo-ds-screenshot-title-screen.png MPDS.jpg 180px-Mario_Party_DS_-_Boss_Bash.png FastFoodFrenzy.png 180px-MPDS_Jailed_Intro.png|Daisy in the game's opening Mpds_screenshot_2.jpg Mpdsscreen2.jpg Mario_Party_DS_48_32216.png|Daisy in the game's ending Mario_Party_DS_-_Step_It_Up.png|Daisy in Minigame Mode's Step It Up Mario_Party_DS_-_Battle_Cup.png|Daisy in Minigame Mode's Battle Cup Mario_Party_DS_-_Score_Scuffle.png|Daisy in Minigame Mode's Score Scuffle Mario_Party_DS_-_Boss_Bash.png|Daisy in Minigame Mode's Boss Bash Party_ds.png|The trophy awarded for finishing Story Mode with Daisy ABadge6.png|The badge awarded for finishing Story Mode with Daisy DaisyMPDS.png|Model MPDS_Daisy_icon.png|Character select icon Daisy_Mugshot_MPDS.png|Minigame icon Daisy2.gif|Party mode icon Daisy1.gif|Daisy turn icon Daisy_Select_MPDS.png|Daisy's icon from the character selection screen Mario Party: Island Tour See Mario Party: Island Tour. Artwork Daisy MP10.png|Artwork DaisyMPIT_icon.png Daisy_(Mugshot)_-_MPIT.png Daisy_(Head)_-_MPIT.png DaisyMPIT.png CI7_3DS_MarioPartyIslandTour_Screenshots_TopScreens_enGB_13.png mpitcharacters2.png MPIT.PNG MPIT.jpg BubbleClone.jpg mpitcharacters.png Daisy_MPIT.png|Daisy box-artwork Daisy_and_toad_mpit.png|Daisy box-artwork with Toad Mario Party: Star Rush See Mario Party: Star Rush. DaisyMainArtIcon.png|Artwork Daisy_Rosalina.jpg|Daisy and Rosalina on the box. mariopartystarrush3.jpg SR1.png SR2.png screenshot_9-768.jpg Daisy MPSR2.png Moidgjholudf.png|When the flowers bloom, if you walk through them, you have a chance of finding coins in them Daisy's artwork when an item is used on her.png|Daisy's artwork when an item is used on her and when she's fourth Super Star rain.jpg|When Daisy wins over than 10 stars in Balloon-Bash (Super Star Rain) Daisy waits.jpg|The wait before the anouncement of the winner Daisy in the CM.jpg|Daisy in the Character Museum Daisy winning in MS WA.jpg|Daisy winning in Mario Shuffle (without amiibo) Daisy in MS.jpg|Daisy in Mario Shuffle (without amiibo) Daisy loses.jpg|Daisy loosing to a Bowser challenge Orchestra.jpg|The girls in Rhythm Recital Daisy-MPSR.png|Icon Mpsrscreen7.png|The full character roster Daisy on the main place MPSR.jpg|Daisy on the hub world Daisy's MPSR stamp.jpg|Daisy's stamp in the Character Museum Daisy's amiibo in Mario Shuffle.jpg|Daisy winning in Mario Shuffle (with her amiibo) WVW69jwXz9AX42oscF.jpg|Daisy's artwork in action WVW69jwX56AjVjeai9.jpg|Daisy in credits Daisy winning the 10 challenges.jpg|Daisy winning the 10 challenges in Coinathlon Girls' amiibo MPSR.jpg|The girls' amiibo won! Category:Mario Party Category:Games Category:Gallery page